SomeCleanTrash
SomeCleanTrash, or shortly called as SCT or SCTrash, is a mutated and weird pink tinted BLU Scout TF2 Freak created by YouTube user WaailsCleanTrash. His theme is "Stage 1-4" and his action theme is "2 Player", both from the game Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. Origins According to a video by the creator, he was just a corpse of a common BLU scout, taken to "Never Lose Hope Hospital" to be revived into a TF2 Freak by two medics; a RED one called Mr. Dan, that used his medigun, but also his magic upon revealing that he is a wizard, on the jar of goo that the BLU one, Dr. Dum, made by using many cleaning products and some other objects and loads of trash into an active washing machine while he was shaking and slamming it around to turn it all into a purple goo. Upon the use of the medigun with the purple goo to revive the corpse, it blew up, messing up the entire room while everyone in it, but SomeCleanTrash, fell unconscious. Appearance SomeCleanTrash seems to be a BLU scout with a magenta skin, a dark burgundy hair and purple eyes while wearing purple clothes and some junk took from the garbage dump, which includes a takeout box as his hat, his shield that is just a green painted "No Entry" sign on his back, two bottles of Emergency Ingestible Cleaning Milk attached on the handle of his messenger bag, and a padlock attached on his pants, close to his crotch. His chin and eyes seems a bit larger than other scouts and he is mostly seen smiling while showing two of his front teeth. Behavior and Personality SomeCleanTrash is usually seen around Big City, in the garbage dump from there, doing any hobbies like playing games on an old computer, sitting or walking around the dump. He likes to show off like a superhero and a martial arts professional, but doesn't know how to be one, as he is mostly temperamental and kills his enemies without even sparing them, making him an antihero. The ones who messes with the pile of trash, that he "cleaned" by pouring his cleaning milk on it all, always gets on his black list and then kills them all from that list. Due to his mutation, he has a speech disorder which makes him talk in captions as his speech sounds like reversed scout laughs, grunts or screams, depending on his expression, while his rage screams sounds like The Hunter from Left 4 Dead. When angry, he is mostly seen showing his teeth with a creepy face and a distorted mouth that makes it slightly look like a grin. If people help him, he rewards them by literally giving some clean trash taken from his pocket. It's confirmed that he is secretly a weeaboo, as he dreamed about traveling to gm_akiba to meet anime-like girls, watch anime in a hotel TV, and rest on bed while hugging a dakimakura, but when he tried to make his dreams come true, it failed due to a plane crash caused by a Pootis Bird that accidentally got into a turbine and broke an engine. During Halloween nights, he likes to wear a Sailor Moon costume while wandering around Big City, just to get themed while he does his usual behaviors. When hungry, he seems to eat normal food, but he usually likes to eat substances like his clean trash, cleaning products (especially ones like toilet tables, soap, etc), while products with chlorine, like bleach, makes him drunk upon some liters consumed, similar to alcohol on humans, however, its effects doesn't affects SomeCleanTrash. 20160319220141 1.jpg|SomeCleanTrash in his home 20160319210828 1.jpg|"Some Clean Trash" 20160903193442 1.jpg|The Clean Trash Mobile 20160904230906 1.jpg|When SCTrash is angry, he usually does this creepy face. 20160905181421 1.jpg|SuperCleanTrash 20160630165300 1.jpg|A trash bin from the crashed plane that killed him, transforming into a new SCTrash 20160709174747 1.jpg|Legless SomeCleanTrash 20160630001320 1.jpg|His weeaboo secret dream. He will never tell anyone about it. 2016-02-06_00109.jpg|A heavy, dozed off by the effects of the cleaning milk. 20161023224829_1.jpg|SCTrash in his Halloween costume during a "haunted night" 20161020150211_1.jpg|His original form, a BLU scout corpse, before becoming SCTrash Powers and Abilities SomeCleanTrash is pretty agile, has an abnormal strength and endurance, high flexibility and it's mostly considered "immortal", as he can survive some explosions, falls from the greatest heights, living without both of his legs, and other impressive things, but he can die when totally disintegrated, powdered, crushed, molten, "extremely gibbed" or when his brain and heart gets damaged, but every time he dies, he "respawns" by transforming any trash bin close to his remains into himself, but unconscious for some seconds. He is capable to spit explosive trash bags, but he only wants to do that when there is a group of enemies at his front. He has a car he calls "Clean Trash Mobile", which is a trash container, with a washing machine on the back of it as the engine, four trash cans as the wheels and other attached stuff like two fridge freezer doors below the car and between the wheels, road cones as the spikes to improve on damaging things hit by the car, a normal car wheel as the steering wheel and two seats; but the "car" doesn't have any pedals or buttons, not even a keyhole to turn it on, because the source of control is in SomeCleanTrash's mind. The car is heavy like a weight of 1.5 tons, but it's light as a feather when on the hands of the freak, and it's capable to fit in his pockets. When he really needs to, the car can set at the fastest speed by activating the turbo, which also makes the car fly like a jet when jumping on a ramp or when in places with low or zero gravity, making it look easy. He likes to throw bottles of his Cleaning Milk, a mad milk that has a light blue tone and can "clean" anything, but due to the many cleaning products and chemistry in the formula, the smell causes people to be dizzy and pass out, similar to the chloroform effect, however, they are harmless and not corrosive. Every time he throws one at anything he wants to, he always yells "Clean the Trash", his catchphase. The bottles attached on the handle of his messenger bag, which are called Emergency Ingestible Cleaning Milk by him, are not like his basic cleaning milk bottles, they are ingestible and makes SomeCleanTrash ten times powerful, as he turns into SuperCleanTrash, a pretty dangerous form with a purple übercharge, a pink glow and red and yellow eyes. This super form makes him extremely fast, enhanced strength with a chance of knocking out or killing most people by a single hit, and makes him capable of "stopping the time" for some seconds(In the screen, the colors inverts), making everyone, but SomeCleanTrash, paralyzed and unable to know about it and what is happening during it. During this form, the rock cover of his action theme plays. Often times, he breaks the fourth wall. For example: By talking with the viewer(s) while looking at your screen, grabbing his video captions to use as weapon, even interacting with the floating camera by touching, grabbing or such. While he talks with the viewer(s), other people either gets confused or ignores that. He has a telescopic vision, making him able to zoom his vision in on things, and allow him to see distant things in magnified scale. Faults and Weaknesses His fears includes anything that is dirty, nasty, disgusting, etc, which also includes bugs like cockroaches, making him want to kill or destroy those kind of things, but it's possibly that he is claustrophobic, which means confined places or endless hallways can even drop his sanity of fear and/or anger. Anything dirty, or that has great amount of germs, are things that burns him on contact, like they were acid, making it a great weakness to him, but might not kill, unless if a large mass of dirty liquid/powder/etc touch him whole, which makes him melt to a temporary death. Trivia *This freak is mostly based on the Marvel antihero, Deadpool. *He talked like a normal scout upon killing the antagonist ThatShittyThing, saying "Draw my ass" in response of the villain wanting to consider the end of the battle a draw, seconds before getting his neck snapped. The creator stated there's no logical reason for that. *Seems like being called as names with "poop" (or it synonyms) in it sounds very offensive for him, making him furious every time he is called by one of those names. *In the first videos with him, the Clean Trash Mobile was just a basic trash container, yet with the same functions. *Despite that the Emergency Ingestible Cleaning Milk gives SomeCleanTrash a powerful form, like the basic Cleaning Milk, it would kill anyone else upon drinking it, unless if there is a freak with high endurance for those effects, but they will not gain the same form as him. *In "The Blue Corrupted Threat", when Sergeant Medic was looking at the walls for clues about the antagonist, he finds a journal page titled as "From unburied corpse to pink abomination" with a picture of a unburied grave above, showing that SomeCleanTrash was created through an unburied scout corpse, before the video revealing his origins. *WaailsCleanTrash stated about what needs to make the cleaning milk, with a list of the following materials: A bunch of soap, bleach, muriatic acid, wax, shoe polish, industrial sandpaper; perfume, liquid soap, detergent, shampoo and conditioner, chloroform, Medic's drugs, mad milk, pain killers and australium fragments. The two last materials from the list and the Medic's drugs are only for making the emergency ingestible ones. *He was capable of flying, but as the creator thinks that "it would ruin the fun for him", SomeCleanTrash can now use a super jump, as seen in "SomeCleanTrash vs Uncle Crusty". Notable Videos By the Creator *(Gmod) The Legend of SomeCleanTrash * (Gmod) Shits gets real to SomeCleanTrash - 100 Subs Special * (Gmod) SomeCleanTrash's Somewhat Average Day * (Gmod) secks_addicts_try_different_kinds_of_buttsecks_and_smoke_weed.melon.mp666 (Cameo) * (Gmod) Waails? * (Gmod) Why I WON'T have a third Flowey Map video here? * (Gmod) A visit to Waails' HOUSE of dreams * (Gmod) sixhundredandsixtysixearblasters.mushroom69 * (Gmod) The Quest of the Pancakes Thief * (Gmod) SomeCleanTrash the "Lost Clean Trash" * (Gmod) SomeCleanTrash vs Uncle Crusty * (Gmod) The Blue Corrupted Threat - Part 1 * (Gmod) The Blue Corrupted Threat - Part 2 * (Gmod) SomeCleanTrash Origins * (Gmod) The Night of the Ass Eater Zombies * (Gmod) Dr. Dum's Freak Sleepover Club Category:Abominations Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by WaailsCleanTrash Category:Scouts Category:Reality-warpers